The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic laser surgery apparatus for treating the eyes of a patient by condensing pulse laser light on a tissue of the eyes of a patient, and to a program of creating control data for an ophthalmic surgery.
In the related art, a technique for treating the eyes of a patient by causing a plurality of photodisruptions in a tissue by condensing pulse laser light on each of a plurality of target positions in the eyes of a patient has been proposed. For example, an ophthalmic laser surgery apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-78399 includes a laser light source and scanning means (laser irradiation unit). The laser light source intermittently generates pulse laser light. The scanning means scans (moves) a condensing position on which the pulse laser light is condensed. A photodisruption is caused by an interaction caused between light and a tissue in the condensing position, and the tissue is severed (destroyed). The tissue is treated by scanning the condensing position such that the plurality of photodisruptions are appropriately disposed.